Many if not most people diagnosed with one or more chronic diseases do not know that many chronic diseases, including type 2 diabetes, are potentially reversible. Such chronic diseases are referred to as potentially-reversible non-communicable health conditions (PRHCs). To reverse one or multiple PRHCs, a reversal platform that may include organized expert knowledge and a delivery system for such knowledge, special services delivered electronically and/or face-to-face, various reversal-related products, and electronic and/or real-world meeting places may be used by those with PRHCs. Note, within this application, the terms “reversal”, “reverse”, and “reversible” should be construed as implying the terms “prevention”, “prevent”, and “preventable”, respectively.
PRHC reversal also requires motivation. To motivate a person to begin and stay with the reversal process through completion may include the use of a system that includes elements of a gratifying game: goal(s), rules, a feedback system, and voluntary participation. To provide a person with PRHCs with tools for PRHC reversal, via a system that includes the game-related elements, the system may take the form of a video game that involves reversal-related, game-driven player experiences performed in the real world as a part of the game—combined with a supporting reversal platform.
What is needed is a new category of health games, referred to as “reversal of chronic diseases,” and a video game and corresponding platform that is entertaining and produces important, “serious” outcomes—i.e., chronic disease reversal—in real life.